Eight Crazy Hours
by Ellebow
Summary: (disclaimer: I wish I owned the gang and Inuyasha the show, but i dont) What would happen if the purple perv himself was loose in our time!
1. Default Chapter

Eight Crazy Hours By: Gabby Knop  
  
I ran downstairs, feet barely able to keep up with my body, anticipation rising in my throat. I had taped last night's Inu Yasha and could not wait to watch it. I jumped onto the couch, curled up under the blanket, and surfed through the previously recorded events until I found what I was looking for. There it was, sitting on the TV screen, waiting to be watched. Not that I hesitated as I pressed the play button. The show came on, and I was content. I held the remote possessively, knowing that if I set it down, someone would grab it when they came downstairs.  
  
As I sat glued to the TV, the theme song ended and the real show began. The first word was said, and the TV went blank. I almost screamed. I had been waiting for this all night long, knowingly waiting for the sun to come up, anticipating its arrival that silently declared it was OK to get out of bed and watch TV downstairs. I bolted to the TV, pressing random buttons, trying to get the TV to turn back on. Willing the TV to come back on.  
  
Sighing, I slouched my back, letting my ratted hair fall into my face, and practically crawled back to my spot on the couch when, out of the corner of my eye, the TV screen moved. I whirled around, my hands firmly planted on my hips, as a sandaled foot slowly comes out of the TV. Then the black baggy panted-leg! And after thirty long, painfully scary moments, there stood Miroku. In my living room. In front of me.  
  
He bent over, brushed himself off, and stood, smiling, "Well hello there, miss. You must be Gabrielle."  
  
I said absolutely, positively nothing. I blink more times within five seconds than I thought ever possible, and my mouth moved up and down, the words in my head, but it was as if someone put me on the mute button. I finally managed to say something, not that it mattered really.  
  
"Hiiiiiii." My head tilted to one side and I blinked stupidly for a few seconds.  
  
"Is that how you American's say it? If that's the case, Hiiiiiii to you to."  
  
I finally almost got a hold of myself and managed a few more words, "No, no, stupid.self.you..came.TV.how?"  
  
"Oh, that. I am a messenger from Feudal Japan to tell you that you are really a reincarnation of Sango. How did I get here? Well, I used a portal, like Kagome uses to go back and forth between times - the well. Except I used a cave."  
  
"You mean.TV.portal to..feudal Japan..whole time?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so."  
  
"And me.Sango.reincarnation?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
"So.I am a demon exterminator from 1500 reincarnated?!"  
  
"No, no, no, there were other reincarnations before you. About four if I am correct. You see, Sango found out from a fortune teller we met in a village chasing a monster with seven shards. After defeating him, we stayed at the village near-by and Sango was convinced to get her fortune told and the fortune teller told her about you. And that you are in grave danger and need my help."  
  
"HUH? Woah woah woah, wait just a second! You mean that my favorite anime show is nonfiction and about me in the year 1500? You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I wouldn't be hear if I was."  
  
"Wait a second. You can't be the real Miroku. You haven't asked me to bare you child yet."  
  
"Oh," Miroku seemed a bit flustered, "Well, there really isn't reason to. I am already married."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Why Sango of course."  
  
"Really?! You mean its true? Oh my gosh! I have to tell Sam!"  
  
"Oh yes, I have to talk to her also. Where is she?"  
  
"At her house. Asleep. Its only six in the morning. And I have school! I am only in the eighth grade right now, thank you very much! Dad and Lisa are up, let me guess. You need to talk to them as well?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Just You and Sam. Can you go and get her?"  
  
"Is this that urgent? Or can it wait two hours? Just let me take a shower and get ready and you just stay put here. If anyone comes downstairs and they ask about you, tell them you and Gabby's friend.Ray."  
  
"Would you mean Ray Baker? I forgot, he is involved in this also."  
  
"WHAT!? OH good grief. Now I really am in grave danger! Look, you are just going to have to come to school with me. You are now a foreign exchange student from Japan, okay? You have to pretend you are in the eighth grade as well."  
  
"As long as I get a chance to talk to you and Sam and Ray, that's fine."  
  
"Okay. I have got to get ready. STAY HERE!" I ran upstairs, jumped in and out of the shower, and after taking a total of ten minutes to get ready, I walked downstairs to find Reba, Jason, and Harry all crowded around Miroku. The poor guy, he looked flabbergasted. But, being the nice person I am, I came to the rescue. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed, just waiting for Lisa to come around the corner. Thankfully, Miroku and I were out the door before she had a chance.  
  
The ride to school on the bus was one so embarrassing, I dare not write it down. Maybe later, after I have had time to think all of this over. So we walk into school and Sam screams. Literally. Emma, who's back was turned to the door, turns around and screams also. I run over to them, grabbing Miroku's wrist and making him follow, and explain the story in two words. "SHUT UP!"  
  
Then I tell them the whole story in a few, shorter words. "Miroku popped out of my TV this morning. I am in grave danger, and also the reincarnation of Sango. Bow down to me, my humble servants."  
  
Sam poked Miroku to make sure she wasn't dreaming, then began poking him at a faster rate, the thought that an anime character was n front of her really not registering in her brain. She looked like I think I had looked the first time I saw him also. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
After almost a full period of odd stares, papers to sign, and questioning glances, I finally figured out a plan to get me, Miroku, Sam, and Ray out of the school.  
  
"I have to be who?!" Miroku exclaimed. "I don't even look like you! How can I be your uncle? And you aren't even related to Sam or Ray either."  
  
I was very annoyed and stressed and was not about to get yelled at by the man of my dreams.  
  
"Excuse me Mister! I am doing you a favor by even going along with this! Just because it isn't the best plan in the world, doesn't mean you can tell me that! If you're so smart, why don't you make something up yourself."  
  
"Why don't we just walk out of the school?"  
  
I inwardly slapped myself. Why worry about the hassle of signing papers and all that crap when I could just walk out of the school? "Wow, that's interesting. How did you think of that?"  
  
"I have some experience in sticky situations, you know."  
  
I laughed for the 128,926,768th time that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
As my best friend, my crush, and I huddled around the man of my dreams, Miroku, I took into my mind what we must look like. I mean, there are a punk, two odd balls, and a tall, dark, and handsome pervert wearing a purple and black robe walking down Coit road. I was too scared. What if Lisa found out? We had decided to meet at Dylan's house because Lisa was at my house and Sam's dad would get back at three. So we had a while to walk.  
  
I was very; very curious as to why Dylan had so easily agreed to come with us. Was it the fact that he was too bewildered to say no? Or did he know who Miroku was? The funny thing was, Dylan had used to be my Miroku. I would refer to him as such when talking to my friends and imagined he liked me like I liked him but neither had the courage to tell the other. But now I knew I could go visit the real Miroku and my former self whenever I wanted. Therefore, the nickname ceased and desisted faster than cotton candy in the mouth of a two year old.  
  
"How much further is it to your house, Dylan?" Sam asked as a car zoomed by.  
  
"Not too far. It's about four blocks away from my house." I answered. Little did Dylan know I had been to his house on many, many occasions, but never inside the house. I guess you could call me a stalker, but I didn't have a single picture of Dylan, which was a key step into Stalkerdom.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Dylan unlocked his front door and let us all in. His house smelled of smoke. Probably something that was smoked, I guessed. But then again, maybe not...  
  
"Dad?" Dylan called.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Uh oh." Dylan ran into the kitchen and the three of us followed slowly. We heard it before we saw it.  
  
"Damn it, he's dead again." Dylan shouted as we entered the kitchen.  
  
"Oh my god. He's dead!?" I was seriously freaking out now.  
  
Sam took it a bit less calmly and screamed. Dylan turned around and threw his hand over her mouth. "Shut up! No, he is just so stoned that he passed out" Dylan hissed, "If he wakes up and we are in the room, we are all dead. Do you understand?"  
  
Sam nodded, a not-so-small blush creeping onto her face. I envied her in an odd way. Why couldn't I have been the one to scream? Then his hand would have flown over my mouth. Ah...  
  
I was jolted out of my daydream when Sam nudged my shoulder. Dylan and Miroku were already out of the kitchen, heading up the stairs.  
  
Sam and I followed him into his room(!), which was, naturally, painted black. How did I know? I am just a genius. We four sat on the bed and the eighth graders looked to Miroku expectantly.  
  
"Oh, I suppose you are waiting for me to tell you the horrible news, am I correct?"  
  
We all nodded. Dylan rolled his eyes. I almost rolled my eyes too, even though there was no reason to roll my eyes. I didn't.  
  
"Well, I'll start at the beginning. Gabby," he looked to me. "You now know there is a portal into my time in your house now, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I figured you didn't literally come out of the TV..."  
  
"Good. Four and a half years ago, before your house was even built, there was a field. And on that field, was a set of five trees. The trees formed a circle and the branches grew so that they knotted. Those five trees started growing back in my time, and you could say they are just as old as The God Tree [correct me if I am wrong, that's the name of the tree in Kagome's time, right?]. When I was but a child, and Naraku was yet to become more than Onigumo, another demon existed, but not in Japan. He lived in America, and ruled over this part of, what did you call this state- Texas?" I nodded. "He ruled over this part of Texas. He lived all over, but his favorite place to stay was in the field, inside the protection of those five trees.  
  
"One day, a very powerful miko, or Indian as you commonly call them, stumbled upon the demon's lair. She snuck back to her tribe and told them about the demon problem. The tribe attacked the demon the next morning and killed it. But not without suffering.  
  
"The Miko was at the front, bow and arrow in hand, leading the tribe to the demon. She, by far, fought the hardest, even though she was the only woman. She flew arrows at the demon left and right, up and down, but the demon did not want to fall. She had one arrow left, and almost half her tribe was gone. The demon had a smirk on his face and he advanced upon her, grabbing her around the waist with one of his large, bony, scaly hands. She fired her last arrow straight through his left eye, just as the demon reached to tear her in half. Sadly though, the loss of one eye does not make a demon blind. He ripped the miko in half.  
  
"Many days later, the Indian tribe buried the remains of their beloved miko in the circle of trees. With her, they buried all her medicines and herbs. They didn't know it, but the way they buried the herbs and medicines triggered a chemical and magical reaction, thus creating a time warp. Your house was built upon her grave, and your television is a gateway into feudal Japan." Miroku looked at me as if this was a bad thing, as if I was going to hate him for saying it. As if I didn't like this part of my fate.  
  
"You are trying to tell me that Gabby's TV is sitting on an ancient Miko's grave?" Sam muttered, more to herself than to anyone in particular.  
  
"That I am," Miroku paused, "That I am."  
  
[AN: Thanks for all the feedback I'm getting! Its not much, but every review is like, a jumpstart to make me write more. Sorry this chapter took so long. I had it finished, I just couldn't find the time to proof read it and put it on floppy to send downstairs. Also, I had to change Ray's name to Dylan, incase any of my friends from the real world read this and get the wrong idea. Ya no? I updated the first chapter with the name change, as well. Bye ya'll! And make sure to tell me what you think!] 


End file.
